myth_erafandomcom-20200213-history
Ancillary Narratives
Ancillary Narrative Micro-Story 1 Parent Micro Story Kings Fall Medium: Blog This is a east coast transmedia that pretty much gives more background of the secret village and the people in it. Also more information on the book that they use and how it came to be. There will be daily post and new content every week that explains the secret village. This will be a Blog on the Website of www.MythicBeasts.com. It works in this medium because it gives them a reason to want more from the story. It works because it is the best way to explain to the fans how everything connects. This is the best way to make it easy for the fans to understand how the characters relate to the 12 shamans and how the secret village functions. The first micro story well lead them to this east coast extension which well later be shown in the show. Target Audience This will be aimed at 20-40 year old males and females who are heavy bloggers and blog readers. this will tap a demographic that may not have ever played a video game and might get them interested in Kings Fall. Ancillary Narrative Micro-Story 2 Parent Micro Story The Legend of Kapia Medium: Instagram App. When Kapia is training, she is introduced to technology that she never had access to when she lived at her village. How she is being taught about all this technology and she becomes very keen on it. She takes an addictive likeness to Instagram. We made an Instagram account that shows her 6 years of training that gets time-skipped by in the story. This way, viewers can learn more about what she was doing, what kind of training she went through, how her school life went from bad to good, and some of the weaker mythical beasts she fought, After a few months of uploading 3 pictures a week, it will switch to Kapia after she retires from being a combat fighter, and creates her family restaurant call African Kapia (African Fire). Target Audience This is aimed at females and male (mostly females) ages 12 to 35. A lot of Instagram users to date are females and having an account that can feed them information and make them feel satisfied with the information they are getting about the story and reach new viewers who haven't read the story of Kapia yet. Ancillary Narrative Micro-Story 3 Parent Micro Story Ubangi Lief Medium: ARG using Mobile Phones and Home Computers An ARG will kick off a 3 months before the streamable TV series ''Ubangi Lief ''lands on the Netflix/Hulu/Amazon. The first week of the ARG will be players have to "train themselves" by using the online website to give themselves special powers for the phone application. After that week passes, players world wide will have bring their phones out and around their local area and search for their local myths and legend special to those areas. You can learn more about these myths as you hunt them, like where the myth comes from and how relevant they are now, as well as information about how they one you're fight has been created. After the second week, A sudden event happens. An unknown person of power have started controlling the mythical beings and players how have to follow the trail in their area to see if they get back to the man controlling. They have to publish this data to the forum that will be created and everyone is have to solve the puzzle together to find out who is controlling the myths. This will add knowledge of how the "black magic"/ "creation magic" works in detail and what mythical beings will be inhabiting the world. it also allows people to come together, applying the soapbox to reality. Target Audience The target of this East Coast micro-story is any gender 10-30 years old that plays mobile apps and video games as well as normal mobile device users that maybe not watch many TV series on live or streamable TV.